Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 10
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


1 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 10: Volte Shaoran...  
  
De dentro da floresta podia-se ver um vulto correndo. Os animais que o via fugiam de medo. Aquela floresta era a mesma que estava à pouco tempo, ela contornava o castelo.  
  
Sem perceber tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu no chão. Ficou deitado por um tempo, sem levantar-se.  
  
"Por quê? Por que isso só acontece comigo? Sakura não liga para mim, nuca ligou e nunca ligará. Mas eu....eu....eu a mo muito...."  
  
Shaoran se levantou e limpou sua roupa. Sem perceber uma lágrima apenas sai de seu olho e corre pelo seu rosto. Depois que voltou para si, limpou a lágrima e percebeu que havia muitos animais perto dele. Uns eram conhecidos e outros não.  
  
"Me desculpem, eu assustei vocês não é?"  
  
Um pequeno lobo se aproximou de Shaoran e ficou observando-o assim como os outros animais que foram se aproximando.  
  
"Vocês querem ficar comigo? Obrigado, mas acho que preciso ficar sozinho um pouco."  
  
Ele subiu em uma árvore que do topo podia-se ver o castelo. Ficou observando-o por um tempo e logo em seguida sentou-se num galho.  
  
Sakura estava desesperada. Já haviam almoçado e até comido um lanche da tarde, mas nada de Shaoran aparecer. O sol estava se pondo, Sakura não perdia um minuto daquele belo espetáculo. Sentiu uma mão apoiar-se em seu ombro e viu que era Katso.  
  
"Sakura, esqueça um pouco aquele rapaz....."  
  
"Esquecê-lo? Mas como? Eu....eu....eu o amo!"  
  
Estas palavras chocaram Katso. Ele percebeu que o carinho entre Sakura e Shaoran não era apenas amizade. Mas isso não era importante para ele.  
  
"Então o que faz aqui? Vá procurá-lo!"  
  
"Katso!" Sakura olhou para ele que estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto.  
  
"Tenho certeza de que irá achá-lo, afinal você e seus amigos não são pessoas normais, não é?"  
  
"C-como você sabe??"  
  
"Percebi isso na corrida, você e aquele cara corriam muito e com pouco esforço, já eu e as outras pessoas fazíamos de tudo mas não os alcançava."  
  
"Por favor, não conte à ninguém. Aliás, você não têm...."  
  
"Não. Não tenho magia. Todas as pessoas com poderes mágicos foram expulsas do castelo. E não se preocupe, não contarei para ninguém."  
  
"Obrigada Katso, diga a Tomoyo que eu já volto." Sakura saiu do castelo e correu em para a floresta.  
  
Katso a observava até que sumisse de suas vistas. "Isso mesmo, senhorita Sakura, vá para a floresta, que é onde será seu túmulo..."  
  
Shaoran ainda estava na árvore, agora observava o sol se pôr. Era um espetáculo lindo, parecia ser mais bonito do que o sol do planeta Terra. Estava tão concentrado que se assustou ao ouvir uma voz familiar:  
  
"Até que horas ficará aqui?"  
  
"E-Eriol?" Gritou Shaoran. "Quando chegou aqui?"  
  
"Agora mesmo. Por que não volta para o castelo?"  
  
"Hunf, porque eu não quero."  
  
"Shaoran, Sakura está muito preocupada contigo, não imagina o trabalhão que deu. Ela está arrependida pelo que fez, ou melhor, ela nem sabe o que fez. O coração dela é muito puro e ingênuo. Não faria isso de propósito."  
  
Shaoran ficou sem fala. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, mas seu orgulho era muito forte.  
  
"Eu não quero e não vou voltar! Me deixe sozinho!!"  
  
Eriol apenas sorriu e desceu da árvore. Já no chão, olhou para cima e gritou: "Pense bem no que está fazendo!" E sumiu da floresta sem deixar rastros.  
  
Shaoran voltou a observar o sol, que já havia sumido. Deixou um longo e belo tom alaranjado no céu que aos poucos sumia e fazia as estrelas aparecerem para iluminar aquela noite.  
  
Sakura entrou na floresta correndo, não sabia por onde começar. Estava ficando frio e escuro, o que a deixava mais preocupada. "Shaoran!!" Ela gritava mas sem obter resposta. Corria desesperadamente desviando-se de todos os obstáculos, mas por descuido acabou pisando em alguma coisa e caiu no chão.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai.....minha cabeça." Ouviu um ruído e levantou-se rapidamente. "O que foi isso?"  
  
Do mesmo lugar que havia pisado em algo, surgiu um enorme morcego. Ele estava com um galo na cabeça e com uma face muito brava. Sakura se assustou com o tão alto morcego e pegou seu báculo e a carta Gelo.  
  
"Transforme esta criatura com...." Nem terminou de recitar a frase e o morcego fugiu. "? Será que ele se assustou?"  
  
Mas não era apenas o morcego que havia fugido. Os outros animais também estavam se afastando de Sakura, e todos estavam bem assustados. Sakura não estava entendendo nada. Escutou um tremendo barulho ao mesmo tempo que a terra tremeu. Ela ficou parada, sem se mexer, até escutar o mesmo barulho e o mesmo tremor de terra. Se escondeu em uma moita para garantir a vida. O barulho aumentava cada vez mais deixando Sakura muito desesperada. Ela encolheu-se o máximo que podia e sentiu algo esbarrar na sua perna. Era o mesmo morcego.  
  
"Morceguinho, você também está com medo?" Exatamente nesse momento, o barulho foi maior e o tremor de terra também. "Droga, deve estar muito perto."  
  
Fechou seus olhos e tapou seus ouvidos para não ver aquela criatura que causava tanto barulho. Ficou assim por um tempo, mas percebeu que aquele barulho não havia aparecido novamente. Levantou-se devagar e verificou se não tinha nada.  
  
"Ufa! Parece que já passou. Pode sair morceguinho!"  
  
Uma tremenda baforada surgiu atrás de Sakura junto de um rugido. Ela gelou. Virou-se devagar até dar de cara com um monstro. Viu que seu amigo morcego estava na boca deste monstro e ficou horrorizada. O monstro tinha uma grande semelhança à um dinossauro (T-Rex), tinha um grande chifre na testa e duas asas enormes.  
  
Sakura ficou observando o monstro se deliciar com o morcego, provavelmente ela seria a próxima mas não queria que isso acontecesse. Se distanciou do monstro, sem este perceber e começou a correr. Ao perceber a fuga de sua vítima, o monstro enfureceu-se e correu atrás dela. Em pouco tempo havia alcançado a Sakura.  
  
"Ai não! Socorro!! Ele é muito grande para eu derrotar sozinha!!"  
  
Viu que seus esforços estavam sendo em vão. O monstro esta muito próximo dela. A cada dentada que dava, Sakura ficava mais espantada.  
  
"Já sei!" Ela pegou a carta Alada e sem a ajuda do báculo as asas surgiram nas suas costas.  
  
"Ufa! Agora consigo fugir! Mas.....o quê??" Ela olhou para trás e viu que o monstro também voava.  
  
"Essa não! Eu preciso sair daqui, senão os animais e eu vamos morrer!!"  
  
Novamente Shaoran se levantou do galho. Aquele tremor de terra não era comum. De longe podia-se ver muitas árvores caindo e um rugido parecido com um dinossauro.  
  
"M-Mas o que está acontecendo?"  
  
Percebeu que aquela coisa estava indo em sua direção. Quando ía descer da árvore, avistou um ser alado saindo da floresta seguido de um enorme monstro. Shaoran se espantou ao ver que o monstro estava atrás de Sakura:  
  
"Sakura!!!" Ele gritou.  
  
Sakura viu uma figura conhecida em cima de uma enorme árvore. Abriu um lindo e enorme sorriso e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.  
  
"Shaoran!!" Pulou para os braços de Shaoran sem se importar com o que estava acontecendo. "Eu senti tanta a sua falta, não imagina o quanto, daí resolvi te procurar e...."  
  
"Depois conversamos Sakura!! Atrás de você!!"  
  
Sakura segurou Shaoran e desviou de uma bola de fogo que o monstro havia soltado pela boca.  
  
"Segure-se firme em mim Shaoran!"  
  
Shaoran obedeceu Sakura embora estivera muito envergonhado, mas não tinha outra alternativa.  
  
Sakura levantou vôo escapando de mais um ataque do monstro. Mas antes de suspirar pelo alívio, o monstro atacou novamente e desta vez acertou uma das asas da Alada. Sakura perdeu o controle das asas e começou a cair. Shaoran pegou sua espada e utilizou a magia do vento:  
  
"Ventania, venha!!" Conseguiram chegar ao chão sãos e salvos, mas Sakura estava muito fraca. "Ei Sakura! Você está bem?"  
  
"Me desculpe Shaoran.....eu só queria ajudá-lo."  
  
"Não! Sakura!"  
  
Sakura estava quase desmaiando. O monstro resolveu atacar Shaoran pois estava com mais magias do que Sakura. Antes que pudesse atacar, uma luz atingiu-o e cobriu-o numa esfera negra. Shaoran olhou para trás e viu Eriol junto de Tomoyo.  
  
Aproveitando a ocasião, Shaoran atacou aquele dinossauro da mesma forma que atacou a medusa, contando-lhe a cabeça e todo o seu corpo transformou-se em pó.  
  
"Sakura, você está bem?" Tomoyo correu ao encontro da amiga que estava quase dormindo.  
  
"Ai minha cabecinha....acho que sim...."  
  
Eriol se aproximou de Shaoran, ainda segurando o seu tridente em forma de sol: "Por essa você não esperava, não é Shaoran?"  
  
"É....obrigada Eriol."  
  
"Não tem de quê, agradeça ao Katso, foi ele que viu a floresta se mexer."  
  
Shaoran não respondeu nada, ficou apenas observando Tomoyo e Sakura conversarem. "E onde está aquele cara?"  
  
"Ficou no castelo. Acho que você também sentiu uma energia diferente vindo dele não é?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Percebi.....Já resolveu o que vai fazer Shaoran?"  
  
"Sim, não vou ficar naquele castelo."  
  
Sakura levantou-se e dirigiu-se até Shaoran. "Me desculpe Shaoran, não sei se te magoei, mas caso tenha magoado-te eu juro que não era a minha intenção..."  
  
Shaoran não tinha motivos para culpar Sakura, seu coração é muito puro para fazer uma maldade ou coisa do gênero. "Sakura, você não fez nada que me aborreceu."  
  
"E por que sumiu daquele jeito na corrida?"  
  
Shaoran lembrou-se de Katso. Sentia muito ódio e raiva daquele homem. Não respondeu à Sakura, apenas pegou suas coisas e voltou a andar. "Vamos embora..."  
  
"Mas está de noite! Vamos continuar a caminhar amanhã!" disse Tomoyo  
  
"Se vocês quiserem, podem ficar aí, mas eu vou embora. Não quero perder o meu tempo."  
  
Eriol concordou com Shaoran e passou a segui-lo. "Vamos meninas, temos que continuar!"  
  
".....Tá bom......" Sakura suspirou e passou a seguir os dois rapazes junto de Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol olhou para trás e pôde ver Katso escondido em uma árvore com um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios. Estava com um mau pressentimento.  
  
Sakura se aproximou de Shaoran e exclamou seu nome em seu ouvido fazendo-o tropeçar e cair no chão.  
  
"Tudo bem com você Shaoran?"  
  
Tomoyo e Eriol se olharam e riram disfarçadamente.  
  
"Ai....tá tudo bem, não se preocupe." Levantou e limpou sua roupa. "Mas o que você queria dizer?"  
  
"Ah é.....bem, eu......eu........" Sakura corou e abaixou a cabeça para que ele não percebesse.  
  
"Vai Sakura, você consegue!" Tomoyo deu um pequeno tapinha nas costas de sua amiga.  
  
"......eu.....queria dizer que........você.......corre muito bem!!'  
  
Tomoyo e Eriol caíram no chão com a típica gota em suas cabeças. Shaoran não entendeu nada, apenas retribuiu o comentário para Sakura. Tomoyo levantou-se e cochichou no ouvido de Sakura.  
  
"Era isso mesmo que você iria dizer?"  
  
Sakura respondeu balançando a cabeça como estivesse dizendo um "não". Tomoyo sorriu e encorajou a amiga.  
  
"Não se precipite, a hora vai chegar."  
  
Sakura concordou mas pediu para mudarem de assunto.  
  
Eriol olhou pela última vez para trás e teve u susto: Katso não estava lá. 


End file.
